If Only You Knew
by Karma-Louiise
Summary: What if one day Olivia’s past came back to stay. Olivia has one more chance to finally have the family she has wished for. E/O eventually
1. Rescue

**Okay so this is my first ever story. Hope you like it.**

**  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately I own nothing.**

* * *

"Benson. Stabler. 16 year old girl reported trying to escape from a house down near the forest."

"Erm Captain how is that our jurisdiction?"

Captain Cragen was slightly taken aback by Olivia's question; normally she was willing to help anybody, no matter what their situation.

"Olivia just go and you'll soon figure it out for yourself." He snapped. Elliot could tell their boss was in no mood for more questions and decided to leave now.

"Yes Boss. Come on Liv"

* * *

They had been driving for about half an hour before they reached the edge of the forest. A police car was parked in the way of the entrance. Elliott flashed his badge.

"Detectives Stabler and Benson, Special Victims Unit."

"Right this way Detectives. You'll need to go on foot. This is the closest we can get before the road turns into a mud bath."

They stumbled through the first clearing of trees, passing one single wooden hut along the way. Olivia guessed that had been the person who had reported the crime. In front of them was easily twenty police officers hiding behind trees and out of sight, guns aimed and ready to fire if necessary. Elliot realised this was about to turn into a hostage situation if one foot went out of line.

"Okay. Everybody ready?" The chief commander in charge asked. "Mr Rodriguez please leave your home with your hands where we can see them. Bring out anybody else that is in your house." He shouted before getting a response from his unit.

A tall broad man left the house just seconds later followed by a women who Olivia thought was in her early thirties and couldn't be the victim. She started to wonder whether there was actually a victim as the man and woman had left easily, both with their hands in the air.

Four police officers ran at the couple and cuffed them. "It's all yours." The commander told Elliot and Olivia. They cautiously walked towards the wooden house, each not quite sure what to expect.

The house was quiet. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. There was a master bedroom, a kitchen and living room. It seemed to belong to just a normal American family who were just trying to live their lives and had been disrupted early one Tuesday morning. That was until Olivia heard a tiny cry and then a woman trying to soothe the crying child.

"Elliot?" she whispered.

"Yeah I heard them too. I think their underneath us"

"Here" Olivia said as she pointed at the only door they had not been through.

"Okay let's do it" Elliot opened the door cautiously, not wanting to scare the people down there. "Hello? there was no answer. "We're with the police"

They were now downstairs and could see a oyung woman holding a child no older than two. The woman ran towards Olivia and enveloped her in a hug. The woman's tears soaking through Olivia's top, but she didn't care. This woman was safe now.

"Liv." Elliot said softly.

"Yeah?"

"Look."

He was holding a picture of a young brunette holing a baby. This young brunette had the biggest chocolate brown eyes. This young woman was Olivia Benson, holing the woman that was now crying in her arms on the day she had been born. A day that Olivia had never forgot.

* * *

**So a review would be lovely:)  
Karma-Louiise x**


	2. Reunited

**Thankyou for all the lovely reviews:)  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately I still don't own a thing!**

* * *

"Sky? Is that really you?" Olivia's voice started to wobble as she looked into this young woman's eyes.

"Yes. Mom it's me. It's really me."

"Oh baby I never stopped thinking about you" the tears between Olivia and her long lost daughter were flowing freely now. "I am so sorry. I promised I'd protect you and look what happened. You must really hate me?"

"Mom I love you so much. I've waited for this day since... well since _that _day. I look at that picture that mans got everyday so I never forgot you. Not that I would ever forget you because you were the best mom ever."

As Sky mentioned Elliot, Olivia's thoughts came crashing back to earth in a harsh reality. Her partner of 11 years had no idea she had a child, never mind a child who had been missing since she was two years old. For the past 15 years Olivia had told as few people as possible about Sky, simply because she just didn't know where to start. How could she possibly tell someone that she had practically let her daughter be taken from her? She could feel Elliot's crystal blue eyes staring right at her, trying to find answers. Trying to make sense of the strange situation his best friend was now in.

Elliot was now closely looking at Sky. He could see she was the spitting image of Olivia. She had her massive chocolate brown eyes, her olive skin and her glossy dark brown hair. The only difference between the two was that Sky's hair ran all the way down her back, resting just above her bum and it was wavy. Sky was truly her mothers' daughter. Elliot knew that already. It was simple. She was gorgeous. She was stunning. She was just like Olivia.

"Baby that man is my best friend Elliot Stabler"

"You work with your best friend? Man you're lucky"

"Trust me; he gets ratty if he doesn't get enough sleep! That is not lucky!"

"Liv! That was so uncalled for. Hi Sky. Nice to meet you"

"You too Elliot"

"Okay so Sky are you hurt?"

"No I'm fine, just tired of being stuck down here in this dump."

"It's okay now though baby, we're going to get you out. We just need to make sure you're not injured."

"No Mom I'm fine honestly."

"Right come on then."

"Wait Mom, you've forgot someone"

"Who Elliot?"

"No. Not Elliot."

"Well who?"

Elliot couldn't believe Olivia hadn't noticed. His best friend was supposed to be a detective and the sole reason why they had come into the basement had completely left her mind. The cries of a small child they had heard, she had simply forgot in the rush of finding her daughter.

"Liv. Here look" he was now pointing at the child toddling towards Sky.

"Oh my goodness! How did I forget you were the reason we came down here little girly!" she cooed. "Sky, how did this child get here?"

"Mom I'd like you to meet your granddaughter. Taylor Jayne Benson."

* * *

**So a review would be wonderful:)  
Love Karma-Louiise x**


	3. Olivia's Explanation

**Thankyou for the wonderful reviews:)  
Disclaimer: I still don't own anything!**

* * *

Olivia and Elliot had just left Mercy General after taking Sky and Taylor to be checked out. The two girls had to stay in over night and visiting hours had finished. Olivia had tried her hardest to persuade the doctors to let her stay with her new found family, but they were having none of it. Elliot had literally had to pull Olivia out of the hospital to get her to leave.

* * *

They had just arrived back at Olivia's apartment and she knew that Elliot wanted answers.

"You coming up then?" she asked.

"Only if you're ready to talk Liv. I'm not going to rush you."

"El, you deserve to know. I'm sorry I kept it from you for so long."

"Okay. Come on lets not do this in the parking lot."

The walk up to the apartment was silent; Elliot could sense that Olivia was thinking of the best way to explain the current situation to him. He didn't mind how long it took her; she obviously had a good reason for keeping this a secret from him.

"You want a beer?" her voice was filled with so much emotion as she asked him.

"Sure" Elliot replied. He wanted to wrap his arms around her and promise everything was going to be okay. Deep down he knew it would be, but first he needed to know how his best friend had ended up in this situation.

She came back into the front room with two bottles and sunk into the couch with her legs crossed under her. At that moment she reminded Elliot of a lost little girl. She let out a huge sigh and begun.

"It was 1991. I was 22. It was February and cold and windy. It was snowing. We had been out celebrating. My friend had just turned 21 and we were all taking full advantage of the alcohol." She was shaking her head now, thinking that if she hadn't have been so drunk everything would have been different.

"It was early in the morning when we left the club." She continued. "There were no cabs around so we all walked home together. We had walked for about 20 minutes and there was only me and Jessica left. Her apartment was only two blocks away from mine. She asked if I'd be alright walking the rest on my own as we reached her block. I laughed and told her I'd walked this road many times before on my own and that I'd speak to her tomorrow." Olivia was holding back the tears now. Her voice becoming quieter with every word she spoke. Elliot had move and was sat next to her now.

"Liv. You don't have to carry on. It's okay. I don't need to know right now."

"No I need to tell you the whole story at once. Please just let me El."

"Right okay Liv. Carry on"

"I waved goodbye to Jessica and carried on the short walk to my apartment. It had started snowing again and I was freezing just wearing my strapless dress. I was walking faster now trying to get to the warmth of my apartment. A cab pulled up, when I was nearly home; he couldn't have come earlier when we were al walking together and ages away from home. He asked me if a needed a lift because a pretty little thing like me shouldn't be walking the streets alone this late. I told him I was nearly home but thank you. He got out the cab and was walking with me. "I don't think you understood" he said "you don't know what could happen to you." I brushed him off and walked even faster. I could see my apartment now. I was nearly there but...but"

"Liv, shhhh its alright." She had collapsed in his arms, crying her heart out into him. Elliot knew how the rest of her story was going to go. He didn't want to hear anymore but he knew Olivia needed to tell him.

"Sorry." She was apologising for soaking his shirt and letting him see her so vulnerable.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. Always remember that."

"I was nearly home and he put him arms around me. He said he was trying to keep me warm. I pushed him off me and then he grabbed my arm and pulled me into the alley right next to my apartment. I was hitting him trying to get away from him. He just held tighter and put his hand over my mouth. "I tried to warn you" he said "but you didn't listen. Now you are going to know what happens when you walk the streets alone late at night." He pushed me against the wall and I was stuck. He was so strong I couldn't get him off me. He was kissing me and I could feel his tongue in my mouth it made me feel disgusting. I was still struggling and trying to escape. He lifted my dress up and his tongue wasn't the only thing of his I could feel inside me."

"I'm so sorry Liv." She was sat on his knee now. Crying once again, yet she felt like a massive weight had been taken off her shoulders. She was glad she'd told Elliot now she just needed to finish the story.

"He left and drove off. I stayed outside for awhile. The next day Jessica came round so we could chat about our night out like we always did. When I opened the door I just cried and cried, I couldn't even tell her what had happened it took me all day to tell her. She wanted to take me to the hospital, I wouldn't go though. I told her my mom hadn't gone after she'd been raped so why should I have too? The truth was I didn't want the embarrassment of a stranger knowing my personal business. Jessica didn't push me to go. She let me do what I wanted. I was piecing my life back together when three months later Jessica appeared on my doorstep with a pregnancy test. I told her I didn't need it. That was the only time in our friendship she pushed me to do something. She told me she hadn't heard me moaning about my period as they always hurt me so bad and she thought I could be pregnant. I took the test to prove to her I wasn't. Though in the back of my mind I knew she had a point. Those three minutes were the longest in my life. When I saw the two pink lines on that stick the first thought in my mind was I had actually turned into my mother. I was truly my mothers' daughter. I was determined to prove that no matter who the father is a mother can love their child unconditionally unlike mine had. There was no way I would blame my child for what had happened."

"So from the second you found out about the baby you knew you would keep it? Even though you were so young?"

"It never entered my mind to get rid of it. I wasn't that young, when you were 22 you were married with a daughter and a pregnant Kathy."

"Yeah and look where that got me"

"Five beautiful children, that's where that got you."

"Yeah it did. Carry on Liv." He could see the sparkle in her eyes; she was dying to talk about Sky. He always knew she would be a great mother.

"November 25th 1991 was beyond doubt the best day of my life. I was in labour for 18 hours with Jessica by my side. My Mom even came to the hospital. When they handed me this beautiful little girl I couldn't help but love her. She was gorgeous and all mine. I finally had someone who loved me as much as I loved them. For the next two years I loved my life. I had amazing friends, my relationship with my Mom was getting better and she loved Sky like she had never loved me. I was the happiest I had ever been. Sky and I were inseparable until one day."

The smile on Olivia's face was massive. Elliot had never seen her so happy about something in her own life. He could tell she was itching to get to know her daughter once again and meet her granddaughter properly.

"I had to go to work and this one day I couldn't find anyone to look after Sky as I couldn't afford to send her to daycare so she had to come with me. That day two armed men came into the bank where I worked. The men went into the back where I worked and that was where all the workers were put. It had turned into a hostage situation and the men were panicking as their plan had failed and the cops were outside. They grabbed Sky and held a gun to her head. They said they'd kill her if I didn't help them out. Of course I helped them as they had my daughter. I got them out but they didn't give Sky back they took her with them and I didn't see her again until yesterday."

"Liv I'm sorry she was taken from you, but you did the right thing if you hadn't they would have killed Sky and you wouldn't have seen here ever again. Somehow she knows you didn't leave her on purpose and she doesn't resent you for what happened that day."

"How do you know El?"

"I saw the way she was with you when we found her. If she resented you she wouldn't have even acknowledged you never mind spoke to you or hug you or introduce you to Taylor."

"Thank you for listening El. I am sorry I didn't tell you sooner. There just didn't seem to be a right time."

"It's okay Liv. I understand why you didn't tell me. I don't think any less of you for not telling me. In fact I think you're a bigger person now that you've just told me that. The Olivia Benson I met 11 years ago would have run away from me and still never told me. I think having Sky back in your life will be amazing for you and you're a Grandmother now. You beat me to that one. Nana Liv!"

* * *

**So a review would be perfect:)  
Karma-Louiise x**


	4. Sky's Explanation

**Thanks for the perfectly wonderful reviews:)  
Sorry I haven't updated for ages, just become the primary guardian of 9 of my brothers and sisters, things kinda got hectic.  
Disclaimer: Still do not own a thing.**

* * *

Olivia had fallen asleep in Elliot's arms soon after she had finished her story. She woke up early still there; the two of them lay on her sofa. His muscular arms wrapped around her waist as if he was protecting her. Elliot felt Olivia moving in his arms and began to rise.

* * *

"Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's alright. I'm guessing you want an early start to get to Mercy General to see Sky and Taylor properly?"

"You know me too well Stabler. I'm just going to grab a quick shower. Help yourself to breakfast and thanks for last night El."

"It's what best friends do Liv; they listen to each other, no matter what. Remember that, I'll always listen."

"Thanks."

* * *

Olivia was too nervous and excited to eat the bagel Elliot had made for her. She just sat at her table daydreaming. Thinking about whether she would get along with her daughter, trying to prepare herself for the type of relationship they would have and how hard she would have to work at it to work. Sky had been gone close to 16 years and Olivia knew it was going to take time to have any sort of relationship with her daughter and granddaughter. Elliot noticed she was over analysing everything; she was scrunching her nose, like she always did when she was trying to find an answer.

"Liv... stop worrying, it'll be fine once you get there. You can't plan these situations out I your head."

"How did you know what I was thinking about?"

"Olivia you've been my partner and best friend for 11 years. I know you better than you know yourself."

"Oh I wouldn't count on that El"

"Yeah? Try me."

"What tattoo do I have and where is it?"

"That is not fair. I meant your personality and your facial expressions!"

"I know that's why I asked you about my tattoo!"

"Well now I know you have one, I just need to find it"

"In your dreams Stabler!"

* * *

When they arrived at Mercy General they were met by Cragen outside Sky's room.

"Captain, everything alright?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah, Sky refuses to give her statement unless you're in there with her Liv."

"Okay, well let's go then."

"Olivia I need you to remember that she's been through a traumatic ordeal and I want you to let her finish her entire story before you ask her any questions. Understood?"

"Got it Boss."

"Mom! Hi!"

"Hey Sweetie, how you feeling?"

"Better now I've got a proper bed and food."

"Good. Are you ready to give your statement to Detective Stabler?"

"Yeah."

"Right Sky, whenever you're ready. Try and start from the earliest memory you have." Elliot told her.

"I don't really remember what came first. All I knew was that I lived underneath a house. Kept in the room on my own, just a bed and a table. It was quite dim. The man would come down once a day and give me a bowl of stew or a sandwich to last the day. Sometimes when I was younger I got to play outside with a woman. I think she might've lived there too, but she never came into the basement."

"Okay. Can you describe the man and woman for me please Sky?"

"I remember the woman calling the man Rod sometimes. When I was younger he had thick black curly hair and stubble on his chin. Recently though it was thinner and I could see his bald head through the hair and it had got lighter aswell. Nearing grey. His eyes were real small, I could never tell what he was thinking, made him seem real uneasy. His voice was deep with a heavy Brooklyn accent. He was tall and had big shoulders, not much of him really. Is that okay?"

"Yeah that's really good Sky, what about the woman?" Elliot knew the man Sky had described was Mr Rodriguez now he just needed her to describe his wife that they had arrested aswell.

"She was younger and smaller. Her name was Petra. She had red curly hair that stopped just above her shoulders. Her eyes were bright green, they looked nicer that Rods. Bigger and you could see right into them. We used to play in the forest behind the house, mostly catch. Rod never joined in though, he used to sit and watch. She has a New York accent to, I'm not sure where from though. I would only ever see her when we played outside, she never came downstairs."

Elliot looked at Olivia she seemed amazed at how Sky was just pouring out with all the information they needed. She seemed unaffected at the moment.

"Now Sky, when did you find out that Rod and Petra were not your parents?"

"I always knew that Olivia was my mom, they never told me they were my parents. There were always pictures of my mom in the room. Bits from newspapers and others that were from a camera. Rod always told me that Olivia was my mother and that he was just looking after me until my mom could come and get me. That's how I knew it was my mom when you two came downstairs because I used to stare at the pictures for hours on end, trying to figure out my mom's personality and what she smelt like. Just those things that kids take for granted."

Elliot looked up and could see the tears in Olivia's eyes. Sky had spent her life trying to figure out who her mother was and Olivia was feeling even guiltier than she had for the past 16 years, simply because she couldn't find her daughter. She hadn't been able to watch her grow up, see her first teeth fall out or get her first report card from school.

"When did you realise that Rod wasn't just looking after you?"

"It was my thirteenth birthday."

"What date is your birthday Sky?" Elliot asked.

"November 25th. Why?"

"It's just peculiar that he kept pictures of Liv in your room and knew when your birthday was. Liv are you sure you've never seen or heard of him before?"

"No. He could've been one of the robbers, but they had masks on I never saw their faces. I'll get Fin to look into it"

"Right so Sky, your thirteenth birthday..."

"He brought a cake down and was singing to me. He had never brought me such nice food. He told me to make a wish and blow out the candles. I'd never had a birthday cake before. It was pink with a rabbit on it. He cut me a slice and let me eat it all. Then he told me that because I was a teenager now I was a woman, not a little girl anymore and that I best start acting like one." She swallowed hard, and then collapsed right into Olivia's arms shaking from the sobs. Just like Olivia had done to Elliot the night before. The two partners shared glances and knew what was about to come, they had seen it before too many times. Olivia braced herself for the words that were next to come out of her daughters mouth.

"Sky sweetie, you ready to carry on?"

"He...erm...pushed me into the corner of the basement...I couldn't get away...then he was in...me..."

"Shhhhhh sweetie. It's alright now, let it all out." Olivia was rocking her daughter, crying along with her.

Elliot just sat there staring in disbelief at the women in front of him. Mother and daughter had been through the same thing. The most awful thing that could happen to a woman had happened to three generations of Bensons. He then looked over in the corner and saw Taylor playing in the hospital crib. He pieced things together and not only had Serena, Olivia and Sky been raped they'd all given birth to their rapists baby. Serena had turned to alcohol and violence, Olivia had become a Special Victims Cop but had never talked about her attack and now Elliot wondered how the younger Benson would cope with how her life had panned out.

He looked over to his partner once more; her eyeliner had run down her face, her nose red and her skin blotchy. Just 24 hours after reliving her attack to Elliot she had to hear about her 18 year old daughters experience aswell.

"Sky, I know you don't want to talk about it anymore but I have one last question. Is he Taylor's father?"

"Uh-huh and the baby."

"What baby?" Olivia spluttered out.

Sky grabbed her mother's hands and placed them on her stomach and sure enough Olivia could feel that her daughters' stomach was swollen. New tears began to fall from Olivia's eyes.

"Sky, I am so sorry." She whispered as she rocked her daughter until she fell asleep.

She covered Sky with the blankets and looked Elliot; fresh tears were threatening to fall. He took her hand a guided her outside her daughters room.

"Livvie, I am so sorry. Come here, shhhhh." He wrapped her up into his muscular arms and rocked her until her tears subsided.

Munch, Fin, Cragen and Alex had been watching the events from the window of Sky's room. They had no idea Sky was the product of Olivia's rape; they just knew Olivia's heart was breaking right there in front of them.

"El, I think we're cursed, my Mother, me and now Sky. What about Taylor and the baby? What happens if they get raped too, how the hell will we cope with that. What the hell did us Bensons do wrong? Why did it have to be my baby girl, she was thirteen El. She should've been at school laughing with her friends having fun, having a childhood not being forced to sleep with a man who was nearly triple her age. It should've been me, she was just an innocent child, she didn't get to live her childhood like she should've done..."

Olivia was inconsolable now, her body shook with sobs. Elliot could feel her tears soaking through his shirt, but he didn't care he just wanted to hold her and tell her everything was going to be alright. His best friend was breaking, Olivia was supposed to be the strong one, all he could do was rock her and hold her tight.

Their four colleagues watched on as they realised Olivia had been raped too. That Sky was the product of that rape and that history was repeating itself for the third time. Their hearts ached for their friend; nobody deserved this, especially not Olivia Benson.

* * *

**Hope you like it. Reviews would make my year:)  
Karma-Louiise x**


End file.
